¡Sessha se está quemando de gozaru!
by Sesshadegozaru
Summary: Ultimamente Kenshin está teniende sueños eróticos y lucha contra sus deseos, y a Kaoru justo se le ocurre seducirlo, ¿cómo reaccionará orochan ante eso? Lean y diviértanse. RR
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni kenshin es propiedad de nobuhiro Watsuki, solo la historia es mía, esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Aaaaaaa: Dialogo

_Aaaaaaa_:Pensamientos

-Aaaaaa-: Comentarios y, o relato

**¡Sessha se está quemando de gozaru!**

****

**Capitulo 1**

Un día más en el dojo Kamiya, es de mañana y el sol de primavera brilla en todo su esplendor, y como siempre, un pelirrojo se encontraba en el jardín, solo que ésta vez no estaba lavando la ropa, ni haciendo alguna tarea doméstica, él estaba pensando, y se veía bastante complicado.

**Kenshin**: _¿Qué le está pasando a sessha¿Por qué sessha ya no puede dormir tranquilo?_- Empieza a ponerse colorado y se tira el pelo a ambos lados de la cabeza con rabia - ¡¡¡Aaahhh, malditos sueños!!!

La verdad es que el pobre tenía unas ojeras que ni les cuento debido a unos sueños recurrentes bastante subiditos de tono que estaba teniendo con cierta muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Al principio conseguían quedarse como tal, siendo solo sueños, que en el transcurso del día iba olvidando y terminaba restándoles importancia, pero desde hacía ya unos días, no lograba quitárselos de la cabeza y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que veía a Kaoru recordaba sus sueños y terminaba con sangre en la nariz y con cierta parte de su cuerpo bastante afectada.

**Kenshin**: -Sentado en el porche con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos- ¿Qué voy a hacer de gozaru ka? –da un suspiro tan largo que casi se queda sin aire- si Kaoru-dono se llega a enterar seguro que me mata y después hace de mi cuerpo un blanco para que Misao-dono entrene con sus shuriken.

**Sanosuke**¿De qué no se puede enterar Jo-chan?

**Kenshin**¿Oro? –pegando un salto como si hubiera visto al diablo- ¡Sano!

**Sanosuke**: Oi Kenshin¿qué pasa contigo? Te veo bastante ojeroso y preocupado.

**Kenshin**: ¬¬ No quiero contarte, es privado.

**Sanosuke**: Vamos amigo, sabes que puedes contar con el gran Sanosuke.

**Kenshin**: ¬¬u Claro¿como la última vez que me ayudaste a ocultarle a Kaoru-dono que le había visto los pechos de gozaru ka? (_sus hermosos y apetecibles_ _pechos_ O////O)……

---------------------------------- Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------

**Kenshin**: n .n -caminando hacia el dojo tarareando, con una fuente de ropa en las manos- Mmmm, lalalala, orororororo, lalalalaaaa…. ¿Oro?

Nuestro amigo queda con la boca abierta al ver lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Kaoru estaba entrenando sola y al hacer mal un movimiento se le había soltado la venda que usa para ajustar sus pechos, y sin siquiera preocuparse de que podía ser sorprendida, se puso a arreglárselo ahí mismo, sin notar que Kenshin iba pasando justo en esos momentos por afuera, y da la casualidad que la puerta del dojo estaba un poco abierta, por lo tanto nuestro pelirrojo no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando tal maravilla.

**Kenshin**: _K-K-K-Kaoru-do-no, nunca pensé que los tuviera tan grandes, y tan bonitos…se ven suaves… O///O ¡Pero qué estás pensando Kenshin no baka!_

Bueno, como pueden imaginarse, en esos momentos la fuente ya estaba en el suelo y la ropa llena de tierra.

**Sanosuke**¡Oi¡Kenshin!

**Kenshin**: O .O ¡Shhhh! –murmurando- cállate Sano, o nos vas a meter en problemas.

**Sanosuke**¿Qué estás viendo? –se asoma por la rendija pero justo en esos momentos Kaoru ya ha terminado de enrollarse el vendaje y está acomodando su gi.- Kenshin… eres un pervertido… no sabía que te gustaba mirar a Jo-chan a escondidas…Jijiji.

**Kenshin**¡Nos es nada de eso¡ Iba pasando por aquí y… bueno… la vi…y no pude evitarlo… --

**Sanosuke**¿Y qué alcanzaste a ver?

**Kenshin**: Todo óò

**Sanosuke**: A qué te refieres con todo…

**Kenshin**: Todo, todo… o sea todos sus… sus… pe… pe… peligrosas técnicas de ataque.

**Sanosuke**¡Kenshin, no seas idiota, dime de una vez qué viste!

**Kenshin**¡Le vi sus pechos desnudos! –por suerte aún susurrando-

**Sanosuke**:¡¡¡Nani!!!

**Kaoru**: Quién anda ahí¿Kenshin¿Sanosuke?...

Kenshin y Sanosuke salen corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, llevándose la ropa y la fuente que estaba en el suelo.

**Kaoru**: o .o? Oh? Pensé que había alguien aquí, mejor sigo con mi entrenamiento, ya que como Yahiko está en el Akabeko tengo que aprovechar de preocuparme por mi.

Al rato…

**Kenshin**: yare, yare… tendré que lavar la ropa otra vez…

**Sanosuke**: Eso te pasa por andar mirando cosas que no debes.

**Kenshin**: ……… ya cállate Sano.

Estaba tan ofuscado por la reciente experiencia, que no se percató que Kaoru estaba a su lado.

**Kaoru**¿Qué andabas mirando Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: N-N-N-ada Kaoru-dono, es Sano que se anda imaginando cosas jejeje

**Sanosuke**¿Yo¿Imaginando cosas¡pero si yo te vi clarito cuan-

**Kenshin**: -con su mano en la boca de Sano impidiéndole hablar- ¡No es nada Kaoru-dono¡No le haga caso¡Creo que Sano está un poco borracho! n nU

Salen corriendo del lugar a esconderse tras el árbol del jardín, sin saber que cierta persona los había seguido.

**Kenshin**¡Cállate idiota¡Si Kaoru-dono se entera me mata y de paso te mata a ti también!

**Sanosuke**¡Pero si tú fuiste quien le vió los pechos¡Yo no alcancé a ver nada!

**Kaoru**¡¡¡NANIIIIII!!!

**Kenshin** y **Sanosuke**: . U Orororororororo….

-------------------------------------Fin del Flash back---------------------------------------------------

**Sanosuke**: n.nU Keeeeenshiiiiiin, oi, despierta…. ¡¡Kenshin¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!

**Kenshin**: Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, el asunto es privado, así que no te contaré nada de gozaru.

**Sanosuke**: Ya Kenshin, cuenta…. Si no lo haces le diré a Jo-chan que la espías cuando se baña.

**Kenshin**¡Eso no es cierto!

**Sanosuke**: Pero después de lo de la otra vez, capaz que se lo crea – _Qué malo soy jijiji_

**Kenshin**¿Me estás chantajeando de gozaru ka?

**Sanosuke**: Por supuesto que si.

**Kenshin**: Está bien, te lo contaré¡pero por favor guárdame el secreto porque si ésta vez Kaoru-dono se entera me echa de patitas a la calle!

**Sanosuke**: Ma… ma… lo prometo, ahora suelta el cuento.

**Kenshin**: Lo que pasa es que estoy teniendo unos sueños algo, como explicarte…. Algo acalorados.

**Sanosuke**¿Acalorados¿Te sueñas en el desierto¿En la playa en pleno verano y sin agua para refrescarte y sin sombra para cobijarte?

**Kenshin**: Si serás idiota Sano, te estoy hablando de ESOS sueños, acalorados, calientes –Sano todavía no entiende- ¬¬U ¡DE SEXO!

**Sanosuke**: JAJAJAJA ¡No lo puedo creer! JAJAJAJA ¡Tú! JAJAJAJA

**Kenshin**: Ya deja de reírte de mi, yo también tengo necesidades ¿sabías?

**Sanosuke**¿Y qué problema te haces con eso? Yo no le veo ninguno, a no ser que sueñes con Jo-chan.

**Kenshin**: ……………..

**Sanosuke**¡¿Sueñas con ella¡Kenshin, eres un pillín, no pensaba que tenías un lado pervertido!

**Kenshin**: No soy pervertido, mis sentimientos por ella son sinceros, además no tengo intenciones de hacer lo que sueño.

**Sanosuke**¿Y por qué no? Deberías declararte de una vez y así desahogas de una vez esa calentura.

**Kenshin**¿Oro¿Calentura¡Sano, no lo veas de esa manera, lo mío no es simple calentura, de verdad estoy enamorado de ella!

**Sanosuke**: Pero igual la deseas, igual quieres hacer cochinadas con ella, no me mientas, eres hombre y como tal tienes ganas de… de… de esas cosas… tú sabes.

**Kenshin**: Tienes razón, pero creo que sessha no tiene derecho a tocarla, es demasiado pura para un tipo tan manchado como sessha.

**Sanosuke**: Bien sabes que a ella no le importa lo que has hecho.

**Kenshin**: No importa Sano, trataré de olvidar las cosas que me pasan, es lo mejor. T T

**Sanosuke**: Ay Kenshin, de verdad eres un idiota.

Mientras tanto en el Akabeko, Kaoru se llena el estómago de cuanta comida le lleva Tae para aliviarse de la frustración con respecto a Kenshin.

**Tae**: Kaoru-chan, no debería comer tanto, a éste paso vas a engordar, y Ken-san no te va a mirar ni por si acaso.

**Kaoru**¡¡¡Uuuuy, tengo tanta rabia, como ese tarado de Kenshin no se da cuenta que ya no soporto más su manera de tratarme, parezco su hermanita, y yo quiero ser su mujer!!!. Tae-san, ayúdame¿qué hago¿cómo puedo conquistarlo?

**Tae**: Mmmmm... ¿Y por qué no lo seduces?

**Kaoru**¿Nani¿yo¿seducirlo¿y cómo hago eso?

Tae se acerca a ella y le comienza a hablar al oido, Kaoru está roja como el pelo de Kenshin.

Al rato…..

Sanosuke ya se fue y Kenshin está lavando la ropa como siempre.

**Kaoru**¡Tataima!

**Kenshin**¡Okaeri, Kaoru-dono!

**Kaoru**¿Dónde estás Kenshin?

**Kenshin**¡Estoy en el patio lavando la ropa de gozaru!

**Kaoru**: _Ahora es el momento jijiji_

Continuará…..

¿Y¿qué les pareció? Opinen, opinen, si les gustó lo continúo, tengo unas ideas bastante divertidas.

Mientras mas RR reciba, más rápido subo el siguiente capítulo…

Espero que se hayan divertido como yo al hacerlo.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Rurouni kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AAaaa: diálogo.

_Aaaaaa_: Pensamientos

**-**Aaaaaa-: Comentarios y, o, Narración

**Capitulo 2**

Kaoru se acerca a Kenshin sigilosamente hasta estar a una distancia prudente para poder realizar su plan. Tiene puesto su traje de entrenamiento y el boken (espada de madera) en la mano.

**Kaoru**: Keeenshiiin (con voz muy, muy sensual)

**Kenshin**: -le da un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar su voz, dándose vuelta tieso como un robot- ¿Kaoru-do-no?

**Kaoru**: Keeenshiiin, ¿qué haces? –acercándose a él moviendo sus caderas de una manera provocativa- Deja de hacer eso y acompáñame a tomar un té ¿sí?

**Kenshin**: Pe-pe-pero sessha tiene q-q-que terminar con la ropa de gozaru.O////O

**Kaoru**: Vamos Kenshin, no seas malito –pasa la punta de su boken por la espalda del pobre Kenshin- Podría ser divertido.

**Kenshin**: A qué….se refiere… con divertido…. Kaoru… dono…, Me… me… mejor te… termino de la…..var de gozaru.

**Kaoru**: -Al ver que el boken no dio resultado lo cambia por su dedo que lo desliza por los hombros del pelirrojo- Si vienes conmigo te aseguro que te va a gustar... el té… digo.

**Kenshin**: Glup! Kaoru-dono, qué le pasa, ¿se siente mal de gozaru ka? ¿Estuvo bebiendo de gozaru ka? No debería tomar sake, ya sabe que usted no tiene tolerancia, creo que mejor sessha le va a preparar su baño, sessha lo tendrá listo enseguida….._ Patitas pa qué las quiero…_

Kenshin sale corriendo despavorido.

**Kaoru**: _Esto me va a costar trabajo, pero no me daré por vencida Kenshin Himura, vas a caer tarde o temprano jijiji._

Afuera del baño, Kenshin está en cuclillas y con un algodón en cada orificio de su nariz avivando el fuego para calentar el agua del baño.

**Kenshin**: _¿Qué le pasará a Kaoru-dono? Justo ahora que estoy con todas las hormonas alborotadas. Espero que después del baño se le pase, seguramente fue el sake…_

Después de un rato, Kenshin está preparando la cena en la cocina, está tan distraído que ni se sacó la sakabatou de la cintura, Kaoru lo ve y decide actuar.

**Kaoru**: Ne… Kenshin…

**Kenshin**: ¿Dígame Kaoru-dono? –ni siquiera la mira, uno por lo de sus sueños y lo segundo porque no sabe si a ella se le pasó la supuesta borrachera- ¿Pasa algo de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**: No… no es nada –acercándose al oído de Kenshin- es solo que te ves sexy cocinando. _Jijiji, tiene la cara roja_.

**Kenshin**: -del color de su pelo- ¿Kaoru-dono? ¿todavía está ebria de gozaru ka? Debería dormir para que se le pase, mañana va a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza de gozaru.-el pobre no quiere darse vuelta porque al estar ella tan cerca teme golpearla con algo más que el mango de su sakabatou-

**Kaoru**: ¿Pero qué dices Kenshin? Te juro por mi padre que no he bebido ni una sola gota de sake, estoy con mis cinco sentidos al máximo.-abre la boca y exhala lento y casi tocando su nariz con la suya para que él huela su aliento, esto hace que oro-chan se estremezca de pies a cabeza.

**Kenshin**: ¿En serio? _Esto es todavía peor, si no está borracha, entonces quiere decir que me está seduciendo de verdad, y ahora qué hago, así como ando últimamente, temo hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta, no es que me arrepentiría de hacer el amor con Kaoru-dono, pero es que no tengo derecho_. ¡Jajaja! Lo siento, sessha se equivocó, por favor Kaoru-dono, vamos a comer antes de que me enfríe…quiero decir… antes de que se enfríe, jejeje_.¡Uf! y ahora como tapo la evidencia de mi excitación. _Adelántese, yo ya la alcanzo. –sale corriendo hacia el pozo y se echa un balde de agua fría en la entrepierna- ¡Auch! ¡Está helada! _Pero al menos ya no me delataré_. –Va hacia su habitación y se cambia el hakama por uno seco pero no tiene tiempo de colocarse el fundoshi (taparrabos)

Kenshin llega corriendo al comedor y casi se cae por los nervios.

**Kaoru**: ¡Kenshin! ¡Qué te sucede! ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

**Kenshin**: L-L-Lo que pasa es que tuve un accidente en la cocina y tuve que cambiarme, pero no se preocupe, ya podemos cenar.

**Kaoru**: Ah! Que bien, ya te estaba extrañando Kenshin… cariño –esto último lo dijo casi en un ronroneo, que hizo que a su víctima le hirviera la sangre- pero ya llegaste, así que comamos antes de que me desmaye del hambre, -mirando a Kenshin de arriba abajo- aunque no me importaría comer otra cosa…

Kenshin no puede creer lo que está pasando, apenas puede mantener los palillos en la mano por los nervios, para rematar se acuerda que no se puso el fundoshi y al mirarse la entrepierna advierte que su amigo esta que le rompe el hakama.

**Kenshin**: _Y ahora qué hago, si ella me ve va a creer que soy un degenerado, tengo que hacer algo, qué hago, qué hago_ –el pobre ya está desesperado pensando en algo para ocultarse pero justo en esos momentos Kaoru comienza a acercarse gateando felinamente hacia él- ¡Glup! –mira para todos lados y no encuentra nada, luego ve su sakabatou_-¡Ah! En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas_ ¡Kaoru-dono, mire, una araña!, ¡&$#!-cuando ella se da vuelta, se golpea en la cabeza con la espada, dejándose un chichón más grande que su cabeza- Ororororo…..

**Kaoru**: ¡Kenshin! ¡Qué pasó! ¡Cómo te golpeaste! ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin!

El pelirrojo se golpeó tan fuerte que no despertó hasta el otro día, estaba acostado en su habitación y no se acordaba cómo llegó ahí y quién le sacó la ropa para acostarlo, estaba tratando de acordarse cuando entra el motivo de todas sus complicaciones.

**Kaoru**: Buenos días Kenshin, ¿cómo te sientes?

**Kenshin**: Buenos días Kaoru-dono, ¿qué pasó?

**Kaoru**: Kenshin!, lo hubieras visto, era enorme, nunca había visto uno tan grande en toda mi vida, y eso que he visto muchos…..

El pelirrojo tiene los ojos como platos por lo que acaba de escuchar, al recordar el estado en que se encontraba antes de golpearse la cabeza.

**Kenshin**: Oro?, ¿K-k-k-kaoru-do-do-dono? ¿D-d-d-de qué habla? –ya con los ojos de battousai- ¡¿Cómo es eso que ha visto muchos?!

**Kaoru**: Eeh? Por supuesto que he visto muchos, si casi siempre soy yo quien los provoca.

En estos momentos a Kenshin ya le sale fuego por los ojos.

**Kenshin**: ¡¿Ka-o-ru-do-no?!, ¿Y dónde los ha visto? ¿de quién?

**Kaoru**: -Mirando al techo, con una mano en la barbilla y rascándose la sien con el índice de la otra- Aquí en casa es donde más los veo, ¿y a quién? Mmm… bueno, a Yahiko, a Sano y por supuesto a ti Kenshin, que eres a quien le queda más grande –en éstos momentos Kenshin ya está con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y con el cuerpo de blanca piedra- ….. a lo mejor es que a ti te pego con más ganas, y no sé por qué, o es que Yahiko y Sanosuke tienen la cabeza tan dura que no les afecta tanto. ¿Y por qué te interesa a quien le he visto los chichones?

**Kenshin**: Eh?, chichones? Se refería a los chichones?

**Kaoru**: Claro, ¿de qué otra cosa estaría hablando? Si hubieras visto el enorme chichón que tenías ayer, te habría dado un infarto.

**Kenshin**: n nU Jejejeje No me diga…. _Por kami, estoy tan caliente que lo único en que pienso es en esas cosas, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de la mente de alcantarilla que tengo_….

**Kaoru**: Bueno, después que te golpeaste no sé cómo, justo llegó Sanosuke, diciendo que tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo urgente, así que él te trajo a tu habitación y te acostó.

En estos momentos tengo que ir a dar clases así que él se quedará a cuidarte…_Mejor dejo lo de seducirlo para más tarde, cuando se recupere_… así que nos vemos luego Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: n nU jejeje, Que le vaya bien Kaoru-dono. Uf!

Se tiró en el futón con la mano en la frente, pensando. Después de un momento entra Sanosuke.

**Sanosuke**: Oi! Kenshin!, ¿Me podrías explicar lo que te pasó anoche?

Kenshin le explica todo lo que pasó desde que Kaoru llegó a la casa, sobre sus intentos de seducirlo hasta sus propios esfuerzos para que no se le notara que ella estaba teniendo éxito.

Sanosuke no soportaba el dolor de estómago de tanto reírse, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos por las carcajadas.

**Sanosuke**: Jajajaja Esto solo te podía pasar a ti, jajajaja Parece que Kami te quiere mucho y te está dando una oportunidad jajajaja así que deberías aprovecharla Jajajaja

**Kenshin**: ¡¿Ya podrías dejar de reírte?!, más bien creo que por mis pecados me está castigando, así que debo soportar aunque me muera las insinuaciones de kaoru-dono, todo sea por expiarme por mi pasado. T T

**Sanosuke**: Válgame dios, parece que fuiste el primero en llegar cuando kami repartió la idiotez, ¿no te das cuenta que ésta es tu oportunidad de ser feliz?

**Kenshin**: Pe-pe pero…

**Sanosuke**: Nada de peros, yo cre que Jo-chan está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llamar tu atención, ¿o piensas que le resulta fácil comportarse de esa manera? ¿no ves que lo que está haciendo es por tu culpa, porque nunca te decides? Tú provocaste que ella se decidiera a actuar, así que ahora afírmate el hakama amigo y enfrenta las consecuencias como un hombre. _Jijiji no tengo ni idea de lo que dije pero salió bonito, a que no_.

**Kenshin**: Lo que es peor es que no puedo ni mirarla porque mi socio aquí abajo –apuntándose la entrepierna- ya parece tener vida propia y se pone más feliz que yo de verla.

**Sanosuke**: Bueno, ya sabes, o le sigues el juego a Jo-chan o te preparas para pasar el resto de tu vida con la Manuela Palma, porque yo pienso que ésta es la última carta que se juega Jo-chan para conquistarte.

**Kenshin**: Y quién es la Manuela Palma?, La conoces?, La conozco?

**Sanosuke**: _Trágame tierra, _¡Es tu mano idiota!

**Kenshin**: U Aaah..

**Sanosuke**: Aaah… ¬¬ si serás tarado.

**Kenshin**: Pero si Kaoru-dono me conquistó desde el día que nos conocimos.

**Sanosuke**: Si, lo sé, hasta un idiota como tú se daría cuenta, pero ella cree que la ves como una hermanita ¿entiendes?

Estan en lo mejor conversando cuando entra Yahiko.

**Yahiko**: Qué tal Kenshin, y tú ¿viniste a comer cabeza de gallo aprovechado?

**Sanosuke**: A quién le dices cabeza de gallo mocoso!

**Yahiko**: No me digas mocoso!

**Sanosuke**: Si eres mocoso Yahiko- CHAN!!!

Yahiko ya está con la mitad de la cabeza de Sano en la boca, mordiéndosela.

**Kenshin**: Ma… ma… ya cálmense ustedes dos, suficiente tengo con mis problemas para estar escuchando sus niñerías.

**Yahiko** y **Sanosuke**: ¡¡¡No son niñerías!!!

**Kenshin**: -con la cabeza entre sus manos- Oh Kami-sama, dame paciencia… onegai.

Al rato….. cuando ya se han calmado.

**Yahiko**: Y cual es tu problema Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: No es algo que deba saber un niño de gozaru.

**Yahiko**: ¡¡¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un niño!!!

**Kenshin**: Ya Yahiko, cálmate, es un asunto privado.

**Sanosuke**: Si Yahiko-chan, no es asunto tuyo, es entre Kenshin y Jo-chan.

**Kenshin**: ¡Sano! No metas la pata, además no creo que Yahiko lo entienda.

**Yahiko**: Que no voy a entender qué, ¡Ja! Yo sé muchas cosas, que ustedes no saben, y cosas que ustedes saben y creen que yo no sé.

**Kenshin** y **Sanosuke**: ¿Cómo qué?

**Yahiko**: -mirándolos de lado y con una postura engreída- ¿De verdad quieren saber?

Kenshin y Sanosuke asienten con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

**Yahiko**: Está bien, solo porque son mis amigos. Yo sé por ejemplo que Kaoru está enamorada de Kenshin.

**Sanosuke**: Ba! Eso hasta un burro lo sabría.

**Yahiko**: ¡Déjame terminar!

**Sanosuke**: Ok. Ok. Síguele.

**Yahiko**: Como estaba diciendo, sé que Kaoru ama a Kenshin, y también sé que Kenshin le corresponde, pero en secreto. Sé también que Megumi se muere por comerse a Sano y que a Sano se le cae la baba por darle un beso a Megumi.

Kenshin y Sanosuke están sorprendidos, pero no tanto.

**Yahiko**: Bueno, sé que Kaoru tiene sueños con Kenshin que pondrían colorado hasta al mismo diablo, y que Kenshin también los tiene, jejeje.

**Kenshin**: -pálido y con los ojos como platos- ¡Y cómo supiste eso!.

**Yahiko**: Por si no te has dado cuenta, duermo en la misma habitación que Kaoru. ¿quieren que les cuente lo que dice dormida?

**Kenshin**: ¡Sí!... es decir … no, eso no está bien Yahiko.

**Sanosuke**: Ay Kenshin, no seas hipócrita, igual quieres saber.

**Kenshin**:………… dale Yahiko………cuenta.

**Yahiko**: Prepárense, porque esto va a estar bueno…..

-------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------

Yahiko despierta por los ruidos que hace kaoru mientras duerme.

**Yahiko**: _Qué le pasará a la busu_.

**Kaoru**: -dormida- Aahh! Kenshin…. Dame….mmm… Kenshin… Ah Ah… no hagas eso…jajaja… hace cosquillas… mmmm….

**Yahiko**: -colorado hasta los huesos- _Esta busu es una hentai_.

-------------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------------------

**Kenshin**: _Ka-o-ru-do-no…_

**Yahiko**: Y eso se repite casi todas las noches, ya no puedo ni dormir, ¿por qué creen que me estoy quedando en el Akabeko últimamente?

**Sanosuke**: Yo pensé que era porque querías estar con Tsubame-chan.

**Yahiko**: Bueno, eso también… espera… ¡Qué dijiste cabeza de gallo!

**Kenshin**: Ma…ma… ¿no estarás confundiéndote yahiko?

**Yahiko**: Aquí el único confundido eres tú Kenshin, si no haces algo ya no voy a poder volver a esta casa, porque la busu hace demasiado escándalo cuando duerme.

**Kenshin**: ¿Y qué puede hacer sessha de gozaru ka?

**Yahiko**: Si que eres tarado, ¡Dale lo que quiere de una vez!

**Sanosuke**: Yahiko-chan tiene razón.

**Yahiko**: No me digas CHAN!!!

**Sanosuke**: Si, si, como quieras…. Pero ahora dime… ¿cómo te enteraste de lo de Kenshin?

**Yahiko**: ¡Jijiji! Esa estuvo más buena todavía.

------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------

**Yahiko**: -bostezando- AAhhh, si la busu sigue así, creo que voy a tener que empezar a dormir en el cuarto de Kenshin.

Entra al cuarto del pelirrojo y no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, tiene que taparse la boca para no reírse. Nuestro battousai está boca arriba, con la cara del color de su pelo, todo transpirado y en el cobertor puede notarse una protuberancia que a Yahiko se le hace bastante obvio de qué se trata.

**Kenshin**: -dormido- Aaah… Kaoru… eres tan hermosa… tus pechos son tan suaves… mmmm… y sabes tan bien… ahhh…. Kaoru… Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (es demasiado para los jóvenes oídos de Yahiko)

**Yahiko**: -con sangre en la nariz- _Santo cielo, éste está peor, creo que voy a tener que dormir en la cocina_.

-----------------------------------Fin del Flash back-----------------------------------------------

**Sanosuke**: Jajajajajajajajajaja

**Yahiko**: Jajajajajjajajajajaja

**Kenshin**: ……………..¡YA BASTA!

**Sanosuke**: No te enojes, es que es muy gracioso, los dos están que se queman de lo caliente que están y no hacen nada para remediarlo jajajajaja.

**Kenshin**: Sano! No hables así delante de Yahiko. Todavía es un niño.

**Yahiko**: Que no soy un niño!!! ¡Además tú y la busu son más libidinosos que el cabeza de gallo!

**Kenshin**: No es eso Yahiko, sessha de verdad ama a Kaoru-dono.

**Yahiko**: ¡¡¡Y por qué no se casan de una vez y se dejan de andar contaminando mis oídos!!!

**Sanosuke**: Mira Kenshin, Yahiko y yo te damos 24 horas para que le digas a Jo-chan lo que sientes, si no lo haces nosotros le contaremos de los sueños cochinos que tienes con ella.

**Yahiko**: Sí, tienes 24 horas Kenshin, ya sabes lo que te podría pasar si la busu se entera de que eres un pervertido.

**Kenshin**: De acuerdo, lo haré.

Continuará…………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Aaaaa: diálogo

Aaaaa: pensamientos

-Aaaa-: Comentarios y, o, narración

**Capitulo 3**

Kenshin ya se siente mejor de su cabeza, el chichón ya bajó y ahora está tratando de ingeniárselas para decirle sus sentimientos a Kaoru

**Kenshin**: _No sé en que estaba pensando cuando le conté a Sano lo que me pasa, de verdad soy un idiota como dice él._

**Kaoru**: ¡Tataima!

**Kenshin**: Glup!, ¡O-O-Okaeri K-K-Kaoru-dono!

**Kaoru**: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

**Kenshin**: Si, sessha ya está bien , a sessha ya no le duele la cabeza de gozaru.

**Kaoru**: ¡Qué bien! _Jijiji, ya puedo seguir con mi plan_.

**Kenshin**: ¿Está muy cansada?, ¿quiere que le prepare un baño?

**Kaoru**: Si, estoy muy cansada, un baño me vendría bien…. Aunque estaría mejor si me acompañaras.

**Kenshin**: ¿Cómo dijo de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**: Ay Kenshin, no te hagas, te dije que me gustaría que te bañaras conmigo y así podrías darme unos masajes en los hombros que me están matando.

**Kenshin**: -Muy, muy colorado- Jejeje qué graciosa llegó hoy Kaoru-dono, jejeje, ¿Estuvo bebiendo otra vez?

**Kaoru**: Que no, -con voz sensual y pasando su dedo por el cuello del gi de Kenshin- Vamos Kenshin, no seas tímido, ¿o es que te da vergüenza verme desnuda?, ¿ya se te olvidó que una vez me viste los pechos a escondidas?

**Kenshin**: Jejeje, ni me lo recuerde, jejeje

**Kaoru**: ò ó ¿Nani?, ¿tan desagradable fue verme?

**Kenshin**: n nU –moviendo las dos manos en señal de negación- ¡No no no es eso!, jejeje, la verdad, jejeje, me gustó mucho, jajaja, demasiado…. Digo… no está nada mal….. quiero decir…. Estuvo bien…. Más que bien… ehhh…jejeje…._mejor me callo_.

**Kaoru**: ¬¬ , Bueno, está bien, te perdono, ¿y entonces? ¿me acompañas?

**Kenshin**: Eehh… la verdad es que su oferta es muy tentadora Kaoru-dono pero… pero…pero sessha no puede hacerlo, sessha la respeta demasiado.

**Kaoru**: _Este ya me está cabreando, _¡Pero es que no entiendes que lo único que quiero es que me faltes el respeto Kenshin no baka!

Kaoru se va furiosa dejando atrás a un frustrado Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: _Ahh Kaoru-dono, como me gustaría bañarme con usted, sería un sueño, pero no puedo hacerlo de ésta manera, tengo que ser correcto, primero le diré lo que siento, después le pediré que sea mi esposa, luego esperamos el día de nuestro matrimonio y recién ahí me permitiré tocarla, si, así lo haré, tengo que seguir los pasos correctos, si, los pasos_…

Es interrumpido por un grito de Kaoru proveniente del baño.

**Kenshin**: ¡Kaoru-dono!

Sale disparado hacia el baño con sakabatou en mano y dispuesto a descuartizar a quien se le haya ocurrido ponerle un dedo encima a su Kaoru, así que imaginen como estaba de furioso, que cuando llegó a su destino ya tenía los ojos ámbar.

**Kenshin**: -abriendo la puerta de golpe- ¡Kaoru, qué pasó! ¡Dónde está! ¡Quié se atrevió a tocarte!

Kaoru está en el baño desnuda cubierta solamente por una pequeña toalla que alcanza a taparle solo la parte de adelante.

**Kaoru**: _Me dijo Kaoru, me está tuteando, Ah! Sus ojos, es battousai, creo que me pasé_.

La verdad es que se le había ocurrido la genial idea de gritar para que Kenshin fuera de una vez hasta el baño para ver si al verla se tentaba y la tocaba como ella quería, pero al parecer fue un poco extremo.

**Battousai**: ¡Kaoru! ¡Te pregunté quién te había tocado, por qué gritaste!.

**Kaoru**: Eh? Jejeje, lo siento….jejeje…. no es nada… solo me pareció haber visto un ratón… jejeje… tú sabes que me dan mucho miedo…. lo siento…

**Battousai**: ¡Cúbrete, antes de que haga algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir!

**Kaoru**: ¿Y por qué crees que me arrepentiría? _Uuy, se ve tan sexy con esos ojos, y esa forma de hablarme tan masculina, la verdad es que Battousai es un papazote_. Vamos, hazlo, haz lo que dices, veamos si te atreves.

**Battousai**: ¿Me estás retando?

**Kaoru**: ¿Tú que crees? _Espero no estar metiéndome en un lío. Se ve bastante temible, pero no importa, tengo que lograr mi cometido_.

Battousai arroja su espada al suelo y se suelta la coleta, empieza a caminar hacia ella (acuérdense del capitulo donde pelea con Saito)

**Kaoru**: Glup! –no puede evitar retroceder- _creo que me estoy arrepintiendo_.

**Battousai**: ¿Te estás retractando?, ¿No crees que jugar con fuego es peligroso? Podrías quemarte muñeca ¿sabías?

De pronto Battousai desaparece de su vista y aparece otra vez desde debajo de ella hasta que quedar frente a frente y él la toma por la cintura apretándola fuertemente contra él, haciéndola estremecerse al sentir su masculinidad en su vientre.

**Battousai**: -Acercando su boca hasta el oído de Kaoru para susurrarle- Ahora vas a gritar mi nombre hasta cansarte.

**Kaoru**: Jejeje…. _Creo que no fue una buena idea_ –empieza a mirar por todos lados hasta que ve un balde en la repisa que está a su lado y le da con todo en la cabeza al pobre battousai- Lo siento…

¡#$&#$&!

**Kenshin**: Orororoooooo!

**Kaoru**: Oh Kenshin lo siento, lo siento mucho. _Esta es mi culpa, por dármelas de valiente_. ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin!

Más tarde…………

**Kenshin**: Auch! Otra vez me duele la cabeza, a éste paso de verdad voy a quedar tarado. Solo espero no haber hecho algo malo –se queda pensando un momento y comienza a recordar lo que hizo y que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Kaoru lo que había soñado tantas noches pero siendo Battousai, lo que le enfadó de sobre manera, con él mismo y con ella por provocarlo. Estaba tan enojado que se tendió en el futón dándole la espalda a la puerta, solo se podía ver la rabia en sus ojos ámbar.- Esto no debió pasar, no debí dejar que pasara, y ella tampoco.

Un par de minutos después entra Kaoru a la habitación.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin… ¿estás despierto?, ¿estás bien?

**Kenshin**: -sin darse vuelta a mirarla- Estoy despierto y estoy bien…. Gracias.

**Kaoru**: -se da cuenta que él está molesto- Lo… lo… siento, yo… no quería…

Es interrumpida por Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono, quiero pedirle que no vuelva a hacer lo de ésta tarde, ¿no se da cuenta que estuvo en peligro?

**Kaoru**: ¿En peligro? ¿Por qué?

**Kenshin**: No sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me encuentro en ese estado, fue muy arriesgado de su parte el provocarme de esa manera, cuando estoy así me resulta muy difícil controlarme, así que por favor, no vuelva hacerlo. Ahora le pido que me deje solo, necesito pensar…………onegai.

**Kaoru**: -con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir- Yo… yo… lo siento.

Ella sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a Kenshin con mucha culpa por haberle hablado así a la persona que tanto ama.

**Kenshin**: -Sentándose en la cama y con el rostro entre sus manos- Kaoru-dono… sumanai.

Al rato entran Sanosuke y Yahiko.

**Sanosuke**: Tsk! Otra vez en la cama, ¿qué te pasó ahora? ¿por qué Jo-chan iba saliendo tan triste?

**Kenshin**: ¿Salió? ¿A dónde?

**Yahiko**: Dijo que iría donde Tae al Akabeko, que necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿qué le hiciste Kenshin?

Kenshin les cuenta lo que pasó entre ellos.

**Sanosuke**: Vaya! Que valiente que es Jo-chan, provocando al mismísimo battousai.

**Yahiko**: La busu está tan enamorada de Kenshin, que no le importa si es el vagabundo o Battousai, para ella solo es Kenshin.

Sanosuke y Kenshin están demasiado sorprendidos por la forma de hablar de Yahiko.

**Sanosuke**: Por Kami, Yahiko, de dónde sacas tanta madurez, parece que te hace bien estar con Tsubame-chan.

**Yahiko**: Cállate cabeza de gallo! ¡¡Lo que pasa es que aunque no lo crean y me cueste admitirlo, yo me preocupo por ella, es como una hermana para mi, y tendría que ser burro para no darme cuenta de lo que siente!! –mirando fijamente a Kenshin y viendo de qué color están sus ojos- _Battousai… _¡¡Mira… Ba…Battousai… a mi no me das miedo, así que te advierto una cosa, si vuelves a hacer llorar a la busu te las verás conmigo, ENTENDISTE!!

**Sanosuke**: _Yahiko… no sabía que querías tanto a Jo-chan._

**Kenshin**: -sonriendo- Ma… ma… tranquilo Yahiko… te prometo que no la haré llorar otra vez, tú sabes que yo también la quiero, y gracias por preocuparte por Kaoru-dono, pero ¿podrías no volver a llamarme Battousai de gozaru ka?.

**Sanosuke** y **Yahiko**: ¿Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Yahiko**: Eres tú Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Sanosuke**: Kenshin, ¿podrías explicarnos?

**Kenshin**:Oro?

**Sanosuke**: Kenshin!!! Otro puto Oro y te rompo la cara!!!

**Kenshin**: Sumanai…

**Yahiko**: Cómo es que hablas como Kenshin y tienes los ojos de Battousai?

**Kenshin**: Los ojos? Qué tienen mis ojos?

**Sanosuke** y **Yahiko**: Son ámbar.

**Kenshin**: ¿Nani?, ¿Ambar?, No están de broma no?

**Sanosuke**: Iie…

**Kenshin**: Y ahora qué pasa con sessha?

**Yahiko**: Yo creo que es porque no haz saciado tu apetito sexual… sip, eso creo.

**Kenshin**: Yahiko! No hables de ese modo!

**Yahiko**: Estás tan indeciso, que tu lado Battousai quiere tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Sanosuke**: Me impresionas Yahiko-chan, y creo que tienes razón.

**Yahiko**: No me digas CHAN!!! Seguramente jajaja cuando Battousai vió a la busu jajaja le dieron ganas de comérsela jajaja veo que tiene el mismo mal gusto que tú Kenshin jajajaja.

**Sanosuke**: Ya me parecía raro que estuvieras siendo tan maduro, Yahiko-chan.

**Yahiko**: Que no soy CHAN!!! Y no necesito ser maduro para saber que Kaoru es una busu!!!

**Kenshin**: No hables así de Kaoru-dono, Yahiko… CHAN.

**Yahiko**: Tú también Kenshin!!!

**Kenshin**: Jejeje… lo siento… fue superior a mi, jejeje.

**Sanosuke**: Y bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: Tengo que hablar con Kaoru-dono, pero por la forma en que la traté, no creo que quiera verme –suspiro- y la entiendo…

**Yahiko**: No seas tonto, apuesto que si solo le sonríes, la busu cae derretida a tus pies.

**Sanosuke**: Vamos amigo, has luchado con enemigos temibles, no puedes tenerle miedo a Jo-chan ¿o si?

**Kenshin**: Aunque parezca patético, sí, Kaoru-dono puede ser aún más peligrosa que el mismo Makoto Shishio.

Los tres empiezan a recordar cómo se pone Kaoru cuando se enoja, luego se miran, ponen cara de miedo, y asienten al mismo tiempo.

**Sanosuke**: Bueno Kenshin, te dejo amigo, que tengas suerte, tengo cosas que hacer. _La verdad , voy a ir a que me revisen la mano jejeje. _Nos vemos!

**Yahiko**: Yo también me voy Kenshin, suerte, adiós!

**Kenshin**: Nos vemos sano, adiós Yahiko… gracias.

Se vuelve a tender en el futón a pensar en lo que debe hacer y sin darse cuenta se queda dormido.

Un momento después llega Kaoru aún muy afectada por lo sucedido, ya es tarde y al ver que todo está en silencio se dirige al cuarto de Kenshin, ve que está dormido, suspira largamente y se va a su habitación.

Kenshin despierta sobresaltado al escuchar pasos, pero al mirar por todas partes no ve a nadie, decide levantarse para salir al jardín a tomar aire y pensar.

**Kenshin**: Mattaku… a éste paso no voy a hacerlo nunca… estoy demasiado nervioso… ¿habrá llegado Kaoru-dono?

Dirige su mirada hacia la habitación de la chica y se sorprende al ver que la luz de una pequeña vela ilumina el cuarto, pero se impresiona más cuando ve que Kaoru está despierta y que se levanta de su futón

**Kenshin**: Ka-o-ru-do-no…

No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, ella se está desvistiendo, y solo se ve su silueta a través del shoji. Está con los ojos como platos viendo el espectáculo, quiere salir corriendo, cree que no es correcto espiarla, pero sus pies no le obedecen, las manos le sudan, le tiemblan las piernas, su corazón está a punto de explotar y su respiración se agita cada vez más. (Peligro, ha salido Battousai) Sus ojos ámbar brillan con deseo, y una sonrisa maliciosa se curva en sus labios. De pronto desaparece…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de kaoru….

**Kaoru**: Ahhh –suspiro- Lo he hecho todo mal, ahora Kenshin está enojado conmigo. _Bueno, eso me pasa por ser tan suelta y hacerle caso a Tae-san, debí imaginarme que su plan no funcionaría, como siempre._ Mejor me acuesto y trato de dormir un poco, –sacándose la ropa- si es que puedo, capaz que tenga otro de esos dichosos sueños….¡¡Mou!!

Se sobresalta al escuchar un ruido, mira hacia la puerta asustada y ve, detrás de ésta, reflejada por la luz de la luna, una silueta, un poco familiar. Se abre violentamente y ahí está él, mirándola con unos ávidos ojos ámbar y con la respiración agitada.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin!!

Continuará……………….

Espero que les haya gustado, éste episodio no tuvo tanto humor porque quise darle algo de dramatismo para que no sea todo pura chacota y tenga algo de emoción.

Ya saben, los RR me animan a seguir. Gracias por todos los que ya me han enviado, estoy muy complacida.

Mattane!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Kaoru**: Ahhh –suspiro- Lo he hecho todo mal, ahora Kenshin está enojado conmigo. _Bueno, eso me pasa por ser tan suelta y hacerle caso a Tae-san, debí imaginarme que su plan no funcionaría, como siempre._ Mejor me acuesto y trato de dormir un poco, –sacándose la ropa- si es que puedo, capaz que tenga otro de esos dichosos sueños….¡¡Mou!!

Se sobresalta al escuchar un ruido, mira hacia la puerta asustada y ve, detrás de ésta, reflejada por la luz de la luna, una silueta, un poco familiar. Se abre violentamente y ahí está él, mirándola con unos ávidos ojos ámbar y con la respiración agitada.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin!!

Ella ve como Kenshin comienza a acercarse, pero se percata que él cada vez que da un paso se detiene, cambia un poco su mirada y sacude la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de luchar contra algo, después de la tercera vez que lo hace, ve que su mirada aún es ámbar, pero suavizada, la que refleja confusión, vergüenza y de alguna manera, súplica.

De pronto, el se abalanza hacia ella acorralándola en la pared, esto hace que se sobresalte y lo mire con temor.

**Kenshin**: -bajando la mirada- Kaoru-dono… perdóneme… no quise asustarla… pero es que yo… yo…

**Kaoru**¿Ke-Kenshin… que te pasa… qué haces aquí… qué te sucede?

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono… perdóneme, perdóneme por favor, se lo ruego… perdóneme…

**Kaoru**: Pero Kenshin¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me pides perdón?

**Kenshin**: Por esto… -Kaoru no alcanza a reaccionar cuando siente los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos, besándola con fervor y desesperación, el principio está confundida, sorprendida, pero luego cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, no puede creer que él la está besando, él, su Kenshin, después de tanto esperar, la está besando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero al sentirlos, Kenshin reacciona y bruscamente se aleja de ella.

**Kenshin**: Lo… lo siento… Kaoru… dono –agacha la mirada, se da media vuelta y se encamina hacia la salida, pero una mano lo detiene.

**Kaoru**¡Espera!... –él se detiene y ella se muerde el labio inferior sin saber que decir.

**Kenshin**: No se preocupe Kaoru-dono, no necesita decirme nada, sé que debe estar molesta y la entiendo, yo no soy nadie, no tengo derecho a tocarla, no tengo derecho a pedirle que me corresponda, así que no se moleste , ni siquiera merezco que me hable… y una vez más… lo siento.

**Kaoru**¡¡De qué estás hablando Kenshin no baka!! Eres un tonto, cómo no te das cuenta… ¡¡Cómo no te das cuenta de cuánto… te… a… mo… -Ya no puede contener su llanto y cae de rodillas con el rostro entre las manos.

**Kenshin**: -de inmediato se arrodilla junto a ella y la abraza- Sumanai… Kaoru-dono…

**Kaoru**¡¡Cuándo… vas… a dejar… de disculparte… por todo… BAKA!!

**Kenshin**¿Oro?

**Kaoru**: -no puede evitar sonreír al escucharlo- Realmente estás loco… ni siquiera en situaciones como éstas puedes dejar de decir esa palabra.

**Kenshin**: -sonriendo- Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, además sé que así la hago sonreír, y su sonrisa es mi razón de vivir.

**Kaoru**: -Lo mira asombrada- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso… Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono, cuando llegué a Tokio, no tenía nada, no tenía hogar, ni familia, ni una razón para vivir, pero al conocerla, mi mundo se iluminó, con su sonrisa, con su compañía. Yo solo era un pobre vagabundo y usted me ofreció su hogar, su amistad y… me recordó que soy capaz de volver a sentir, que soy capaz de volver a amar, porque desde el primer momento en que la vi, me enamoré de usted. –hace una pausa para darse el valor de seguir mientras ella lo mira sorprendida- Todo este tiempo he estado guardando mis sentimientos por pensar que no la merecía, y aún pienso así, pero usted me mira, con esos ojos que me hacen desfallecer y me dice que me ama y no sé que hacer, no sé que pensar¿cómo una mujer tan maravillosa como usted puede amar a un ser tan manchado como yo¿cómo es posible?, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo decirle que no lo haga, que no me ame, porque es lo que más deseo en el mundo, ya no aguanto más el ocultar mis sentimientos, si sigo así voy a volverme loco, voy a volverme loco tratando de contener las ganas de besarla, de estrecharla entre mis brazos, de… -totalmente sonrojado- de… de hacerla mi… mi… mujer… -esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero que ella igual escuchó.

**Kaoru**: -con las mejillas sonrojadas y muy sonriente se abalanza a su cuello- ¡Kenshin!, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saberlo, no tienes idea de cuanto te he esperado. Todo éste tiempo creí que solo me veías como una hermana o como amiga, y eso me estaba matando por dentro, Oh Kenshin, estoy tan feliz.

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono… -toma su rostro entre sus manos, seca tiernamente sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y se acerca lentamente para besarla, pero ella lo detiene y lo mira muy molesta.- ¿Oro?

**Kaoru**: Pero antes que nada Kenshin Himura… ¡¡Deja de llamarme Kaoru-dono que eso me pone furiosa!! –cambia su expresión a una llena de ternura- Solo dime Kaoru… ¿ne?

**Kenshin**: Como tú digas… Kaoru…

Nuevamente se acerca para saciar la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, suavemente, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, la que tanto había deseado, y la que tantas noches había besado en sueños, pero sentirla de verdad no tenía comparación. _Tan tibia, tan dulce_, pensaba. Sus manos acariciaban su rostro, y las de ella se aferraban fuertemente a su pecho, lentamente Kenshin comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta sus hombros, luego por sus brazos, para después irse a apoderar de su cintura, para acercarla a él. Los dos se estremecieron al sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones. Tímidamente comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios de ella hasta que se atrevió a aventurarse al interior de su boca, explorando cada recodo, degustando su lengua. Ambos sentían sus mejillas arder, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más. _No está bien, estoy yendo demasiado lejos,_ él se recriminó. Con mucho esfuerzo se separó lentamente de ella y la miró a los ojos con sus ámbares brillantes de pasión.

**Kenshin**: Kaoru… te amo…

**Kaoru**: Yo también te amo… Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: Creo que debemos detenernos… por ahora.

**Kaoru**¿Por qué?, yo estoy bastante a gusto¿acaso tú no?

**Kenshin**: Por supuesto que si pero… pero yo… no quiero apurar las cosas, -poniéndose serio- creo que lo correcto es que sigamos los pasos correspondientes de gozaru.

**Kaoru**: ¬¬¿Qué pasos?

**Kenshin**: Primero debemos casarnos y después hacer éstas cosas ¿no crees de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**¿Estás loco? Ya he esperado lo suficiente, si no apresuras las cosas ahora mismo ¡¡¡te voy a dar con mi boken hasta cansarme ¿entendiste?!!! –haciendo pucheros- ¿o es que no me deseas?

**Kenshin**: Jajaja, Oh por Kami Kaoru, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo, estos últimos días te he deseado tanto que no podía ni mirarte, me estabas volviendo loco con tus insinuaciones, no sabes lo sensual que te veías tratando de seducirme.

**Kaoru**: -avergonzada- Mou, Kenshin, no digas esas cosas que siento mucha vergüenza por lo que hice.

**Kenshin**: No tienes que sentir vergüenza, admiro mucho tu determinación, me pusiste en aprietos varias veces –acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole tiernamente.

**Kaoru**¿Qué clase de aprietos?

**Kenshin**: -muy colorado- Bueno… yo… este… tú… jejeje… una vez tuve que arrojarme un balde de agua fría para calmarme, no te imaginas lo helada que estaba, no sé cómo no me enfermé. _Debe ser porque estaba tan caliente que el agua se evaporó enseguida jijiji_ Jajajaja.-rascándose la nuca- jajajaja.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin, no creí que te pasaran ese tipo de cosas.

**Kenshin**: ¬¬U Por si no se ha dado cuenta, sessha es "hombre" de gozaru.

**Kaoru**: Solo estaba bromeando, claro que sé que eres hombre, y por eso es que quiero que ahora te comportes como tal.

**Kenshin**¿Qué quieres decir con eso de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**: Si es verdad lo que dijiste, sobre lo que más deseabas hacer, bueno… yo… -acerca su boca a su oido y le susurra- quiero que me hagas tu mujer, aquí… ahora…

**Kenshin**: -Con los ojos como platos y muy colorado- Kaoru…

Ahora la besa con más ímpetu, con más pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazan en una apasionada danza, con dificultad deja sus labios para recorrer su cuello con sus besos, haciendo húmedos senderos con su lengua y de pronto dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían que Kaoru se estremeciera completamente. Con una de sus manos la apretaba contra él por la cintura, la otra se deslizaba desde su cuello por sus hombros para llevar consigo el yukata de la muchacha por sus brazos, desnudándole uno de sus senos. _Esto es un sueño, no puede ser real, pensaba_. Temblando, comenzó a abandonar su cuello para dirigirse a uno de sus lugares más deseados, dejando un rastro con su lengua llegó hasta su pecho, tomándolo tiernamente con su mano se lo llevó a la boca para besarlo completamente hasta llegar a su pezón, que al contacto de su lengua se endureció."Ah… Ken… shin" ella murmuró, sintiéndose mareada por la exquisita sensación del roce de su lengua y sus dientes. Luego creyó morir cuando él comenzó a succionar delicadamente su pecho y se molestó un poco cuando dejó de hacerlo, pero se percató que lo hizo solamente para apoderarse del otro y darle la misma atención que al primero.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin… dame… ahh…

**Kenshin**¿Qué pasa koishii¿No te gusta?

**Kaoru**: Iie… no es eso, es solo que… que… quiero algo más, pero no sé qué… yo nunca… no sé que hacer…

**Kenshin**: No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar, quiero hacerte feliz… Kaoru…

La llevó en brazos hasta el futón y la recostó con cuidado, se tendió a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, sus labios, bajando por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre…. Ella temblaba nerviosa, expectante, pensando en la trayectoria de su mano, y estremeciéndose en demasía cuando sintió sus caricias entre sus muslos, rozando su intimidad. Kenshin atrapó su boca al tiempo que con sus dedos acariciaba su ardiente humedad, deslizando uno de sus dedos para adentrarse cuidadosamente en ella. Un gemido ahogado escapó de la boca de Kaoru, sentir sus ágiles dedos moviéndose hábilmente contra ella, le hacían sentir un dolor placentero y adictivo. Kenshin la desnudó completamente, y luego comenzó a despojarse de su propia ropa desesperadamente, ella lo detuvo, el se desconcertó y la miró preocupado. "¿qué sucede", "quieres que pare¿te hice daño?" . Ella sonrió, "Iie, no es eso, déjame hacerlo, quiero… verte…," el rubor cubría sus mejillas y tímidamente comenzó a desatar el cordón de su cintura, lentamente le sacó su gi, para luego deslizar sus dedos por su bien formado pecho, marcando cada uno de sus músculos y posando un beso en cada una de las cicatrices que encontraba a su paso, cuando sus manos llegaron a su hakama, su rubor aumentó, pero se armó de valor y comenzó a bajarlo cuidadosamente, al llegar a la altura de su entrepierna se da cuenta de lo excitado que está Kenshin, traga saliva dificultosamente y nerviosa sigue con su tarea, no puede evitar cerrar lo ojos, pero su curiosidad puede más, y al ver la palpitante excitación de su amado, sin darse cuenta abre más los ojos y entreabre la boca. _Por Kami, no pensé que fuera tan dotado_. Con la misma cara de asombro mira a Kenshin quien al verla sonríe, "¿Qué pasa?", le pregunta divertido, ella no le contesta y vuelve su mirada hacia lo que le causa tanta admiración, con timidez empieza a acercar su mano, _Quiero tocarlo, quiero sentirlo¡cielos!, está caliente… ahh! qué estoy haciendo, que vergüenza_, saca rápidamente su mano, pero él la detiene, "Tócame… Kaoru… onegai," ella se sonroja aún más y lo besa para ocultar su vergüenza, él guía su mano hacia su sexo queriendo sentirla otra vez, ella se deja guiar, él le enseña como hacerlo y ella se siente maravillada por las sensaciones que le causa a su amado con cada desliz. Kenshin hace un rápido movimiento dejándola a ella debajo, la besa, la acaricia, con sus piernas separa las de ella para poder estar más cerca, contiene su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarla, la mira como pidiendo permiso, ella asiente y levanta la cabeza para esconder su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo. El comienza a bajar lentamente hasta que comienza a entrar en ella, se el escapa un gemido y se acerca al oído de Kaoru. "Koishii,… si te hago daño…por favor… dímelo," su respiración agitada apenas le permite hablar. Ella solo asiente. Cuidadosamente sigue con su intromisión, pausada, dolorosamente lenta, encuentra una barrera, empuja un poco, ella solloza. "Sumanai, Kaoru… si quieres me detengo, no quiero que sufras," ella niega torpemente con la cabeza, "No te preocupes Kenshin, tarde o temprano esto va a pasar, es un dolor del que no me puedes proteger, y del que no quiero que me protejas, quiero ser tuya, así que hazlo, confío en ti," dice entre sollozos y con el rostro escondido en los rojizos cabellos de su amado. "Arigato, Kaoru…" Empuja sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza, ella se aferra con sus piernas a su cintura, los movimientos se hacen cada vez más profundos y la respiración más agitada. "Kaoru…" dice su nombre constantemente, de una forma lenta y sensual que la hacen estremecer, él acelera más el ritmo, llevándolos a ambos a límites impensados de placer y armonía, sus cuerpos se amoldan perfectamente, sus movimientos se sincronizan como en una maravillosa danza, "¡Kenshin! Grita ella con desesperación al sentir su corazón escaparse de su pecho y una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, "No tengas miedo, yo iré contigo…koishii…," le susurra para tranquilizarla. Ella tiembla contra él y él se derrama dentro de ella junto con su nombre escapándose de sus labios.

Unos minutos después, están los dos tendidos mirándose, acariciandose y diciéndose palabras que habían guardado tanto tiempo.

**Kenshin**¿Te hice daño?

**Kaoru**: Iie… me hiciste muy feliz.

**Kenshin**: Yo también soy muy feliz, creo que en éstos momentos soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

**Kaoru**¿Kenshin¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Kenshin**: Por supuesto koishii, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

**Kaoru**: Tus ojos¿por qué hace unos momentos eran dorados y ahora no?

**Kenshin**¿Mis ojos¿Ya no están dorados? –ella niega y él sonríe- Vaya, parece que Yahiko tenía razón –después de decir eso pega un respingo al darse cuenta que metió la pata.

**Kaoru**¿Yahiko¿De qué tenía razón?

**Kenshin**: Eh? Yahiko? Bueno… yo… jejeje… él dijo que… jejeje. _Y ahora qué le digo de gozaru ka?_

**Kaoru**: Mou Kenshin, vamos, dímelo…

**Kenshin**: Bueno… él dijo que yo… tenía los ojos dorados porque… no te enojes conmigo koishii…

**Kaoru**¡Kenshin¡Dime de una vez!

**Kenshin**: -suspiro- El dijo que mis ojos estaban dorados porque no había saciado mi apetito sexual –dijo esto muy rápido y esperando temerosamente las represalias.

**Kaoru**¿Nani¿Yahiko dijo eso? –sonríe pícaramente- No sabía que él entendía de esas cosas.

**Kenshin**: Yo tampoco, la verdad es que Sanosuke y yo estábamos bastante sorprendidos.

**Kaoru**¿De esas cosas conversan ustedes cuando están solos?

**Kenshin**: No, cómo crees eso, lo que pasa es que… yo… estaba en problemas y… ellos querían ayudarme… por eso… jejeje… salió ese tema…

**Kaoru**¿Problemas¿Y por qué no confiaste en mi? Tal vez podía ayudarte.

**Kenshin**: Jajaja, no Kaoru, no podías ayudarme porque se trataba de ti.

**Kaoru**¿De mi¿Y qué era?

**Kenshin**¿Me prometes que no te enojarás?

**Kaoru**: Lo prometo.

**Kenshin**: Mi problema era que estaba soñando muy seguido contigo y no me sentía "cómodo" con eso.

**Kaoru**¿Por qué?

**Kenshin**¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –ella asiente- Tenía sueños… _como lo digo para que no suene feo_… eeh… apasionados contigo.

**Kaoru**¿Algo así como lo que acabamos de hacer?

**Kenshin**: Algo parecido, un poco más atrevidos diría yo.

**Kaoru**: -muy ruborizada- ¡Kenshin, pervertido! –le da un empujón riéndose divertida.

**Kenshin**: -mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa pícara- Y parece que yo no soy el único que tenía esos sueños.

**Kaoru**: -más ruborizada- ¿Qué¿Cómo supiste¿Me escuchaste¡Ahh, que vergüenza!

**Kenshin**: Nop, yo no te escuché, de hecho fue Yahiko, dijo que no lo dejabas dormir.

**Kaoru**: -con sus manos en sus mejillas- ¡Y ahora que voy a hacer¡No voy a poder mirarlo a la cara¡Qué respeto me va atener ahora!

**Kenshin**: No te preocupes, él no te va decir nada, creo que Yahiko te quiere más de lo que imaginas, incluso cuando me vio con los ojos dorados y pensó que era battousai, me amenazó diciéndome que no me tenía miedo y que si te hacía llorar otra vez se iba a encargar de castigarme.

**Kaoru**: _Yahiko…_ Eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa y feliz.

**Kenshin**: Si, es un niño muy maduro para su edad. –hace una pausa- Creo que deberíamos dejarle una habitación para él solo porque ahora si que no lo vamos a dejar dormir.

**Kaoru**¡Kenshin¡No sabía que eras tan ardiente!

**Kenshin**: Tú me pones así, eres una tentación para mi, y ahora si que no voy a poder evitar el tocarte a cada instante, no después de ésta noche, que ya probé tus labios y tu cuerpo delicioso.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin… te amo.

**Kenshin**: Yo también te amo… Kaoru…

Y se vuelven a besar para terminar entre suspiros y caricias, haciendo el amor nuevamente.

** ---------------- FIN -------------------**

* * *

Y… espero que les haya gustado, pienso escribir un epílogo, así que espérenlo porque se viene, y traerá humor como en los primeros capítulos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron RR, se los agradezco mucho, besos.

Sayonara…


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El tibio sol de la mañana iluminó los rojizos cabellos y luego el rostro, dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Lentamente se abrieron unos ojos violetas cansados y somnolientos.

Kenshin Himura despertaba pesadamente y se tapaba los ojos tratando de evitar la luz del sol que lo había despertado de un muy agradable sueño. Sentado en el futón, con los ojos cerrados aún, desliza las manos por los lados buscando su yukata. _Debí tener calor para sacármelo…_, pensó al percatarse que estaba desnudo. Bostezando sigue en su búsqueda cuando su mano izquierda siente algo tibio, comienza a tocar y lentamente gira la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía tan agradable calor.

**Kenshin**: ¿Oro?, _¿Kaoru-dono?_

Con los ojos muy abiertos, pestañea repetidas veces para comprobar si está despierto, se frota los ojos para insistir en que está soñando pero, ella aún está ahí, su mente despierta de golpe y comienza a repetir los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**Kenshin**: _Vaya, entonces no fue otro de mis sueños, es real, una hermosa realidad_. –se acerca lentamente para no sobresaltarla y le da un beso en la mejilla susurrándole- Kaoru… koishii… despierta mi amor.

**Kaoru**: -Medio dormida- ¿Kenshin?... ¡Aahhh! ¡qué haces aquí! ¡Pervertido! –va a darle una cachetada pero él la detiene de la muñeca.

**Kenshin**: ¿Esa es la forma de decirle buenos días a tu futuro esposo?

**Kaoru**: -Pestañea repetidamente- ¿Futuro esposo?, ¿Kenshin? –recuerda lo sucedido y se sonroja furiosamente- ¿O sea que lo de anoche no fue un sueño?

**Kenshin**: Iie… fue real –le suelta la mano y la toma de la barbilla para darle un tierno beso en los labios- y ahora eres mía, eres mi mujer.

**Kaoru**: Tú… tú mujer…, suena tan posesivo pero tan hermoso a la vez. –sus ojos brillan de felicidad- Siempre lo he sido.

**Kenshin**: -suspiro- Te amo…

**Kaoru**: Yo también te amo…

Se besan nuevamente, pero ésta vez con avidez, encendiendo la pasión en sus cuerpos. Todo parecía indicar que nuevamente se fundirían en uno solo para demostrarse todo el amor que habían guardado tanto tiempo, pero de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos cada vez más cercanos lo que los hizo separarse de golpe y mirarse asustados con las mejillas coloradas aún por la excitación.

**Kenshin**: ¡Alguien viene!

**Kaoru**: ¡Debe ser Yahiko, siempre viene a despertarme!

**Kenshin**: Y ahora que hacemos, no creo que sea una buena idea que me vea aquí. Todavía no.

**Kaoru**: ¡De prisa, escóndete!

**Kenshin**: ¿Oro? ¿Y adónde quieres que me esconda de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**: ¡Ahí, tras el kimono! (El kimono está colgado en una percha que lo deja completamente extendido lo que hace que sea un lugar muy apropiado para esconderse)

Kenshin agarra toda su ropa y se mete tras el kimono. Kaoru de tapa hasta las orejas y se hace la dormida. Segundos después la puerta se abre de golpe.

**Yahiko**: ¡Hey, busu, despierta floja, recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento!

**Kaoru**: - se da vuleta frotándose los ojos- Buenos días Yahiko, espérame un momento ¿quieres?

Yahiko la mira de reojo y se queda esperándola en la puerta preguntándose por qué no se enojó como siempre.

**Yahiko**: Oye busu, ¿te pasó algo?

**Kaoru**: -nerviosa- ¿Eh? ¿a mi? No… no me ha pasado nada… jejeje… ahora por favor, ¿puedes salir para que pueda vestirme?

**Yahiko**: Esto me huele mal, ¿desde cuando duermes desnuda busu hentai?

**Kaoru**: ¿Y cómo sabes si estoy desnuda?

**Yahiko**: Porque tu yukata está aquí –agacha la mirada y apunta con su dedo la ropa que está justo bajo sus pies- ¿Y por qué estás tan despeinada? Tú nunca duermes sin tu trenza.

**Kaoru**: -tapándose la cara con las sábanas hasta la nariz- Bueno… tenía calor… y… me lo saqué mientras dormía… además… ¡Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones, mocoso!

**Yahiko**: ¡No me digas mocoso busu! –comienza a mirar por toda la habitación como buscando algo para saciar su curiosidad y ve unos dedos asomándose bajo el kimono de Kaoru- _Jijiji parece que te descubrí Kenshin_.

**Kaoru**: ¡Ya sale de mi habitación Yahiko, quiero vestirme!

**Yahiko**: Está bien, iré a ver a Kenshin.-sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta, da unos pasos sin avanzar y se queda ahí, esperando- _Je! A mí no me engañan_.

Mientras tanto en la habitación…

**Kenshin**: ¿Ya se fue de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**: Si, ya puedes salir, apresúrate, vístete rápido que fue a buscarte.

Kenshin le da un beso en los labios y comienza a ponerse el gi, está en eso cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir.

**Yahiko**: ¡Ajá!, ¡Lo sabía! Jajaja, ¿¡creían que iban a engañarme par de califas!?

**Kaoru**: ¡Yahiko, no hables de ese modo y sal de inmediato de mi cuarto!

**Yahiko**: Jajaja, Kenshin, no pensé que fueras tan rápido jajaja, ah! Pero qué estoy diciendo, jajaja, si hasta para eso debe ser útil el Hiten Mitsurugi y su velocidad de los dioses jajaja.

**Kenshin**: ¿Podrías dejar de reirte de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**: ¡Vete Yahiko!

**Kenshin**: Sessha necesita vestirse de gozaru.

**Yahiko**: Jajajajajaja.

En eso aparece Sanosuke…

**Sanosuke**: -metiéndose al cuarto y abrazando a Kenshin del cuello para sobarle la cabeza con los nudillos- Bieeeeen, ese es mi amigo, ¿y? ¿y?, ¿como estuvo? –mirando a Kaoru que seguía tapada hasta la nariz- Oi… Jo-chan… ¿Qué tal el hiten mitsurugi?

**Yahiko**: Jajajaja, Kenshin estuvo toda la noche enseñándole el hiten mitsurugi con su sakabatou, jajaja.

**Kaoru**: o////o ¡Ya salgan de mi cuarto "trio" de idiotas!

**Kenshin**: ¿Sessha también de gozaru ka?

**Kaoru**: ¡Tú más que nadie! ¡Cómo se te ocurrió confiar en este par de tarados!

**Kenshin**: T-T Sumanai…

**Kaoru**: ¡¡¡Ya vete de aquíiii!!!

**Kenshin**: ¡Hai de gozaru!

Salen los tres disparados del cuarto.

Más tarde Kenshin está preparando el desayuno en compañía de Yahiko y Sanosuke.

**Kenshin**: T-T Ahora Kaoru-dono está enojada con sessha por su culpa de gozaru.

**Sanosuke**: A ti nada más se te podía ocurrir quedarte a dormir en su cuarto, sabiendo que Yahiko va a despertar a Jo-chan todas las mañanas.

**Yahiko**: ¡Lo hubieras visto Sanosuke, estaba escondido detrás del kimono, jajaja y no se dio cuenta que se le asomaban los pies jajaja!

**Sanosuke**: Parece que de verdad eres un principiante en ese tipo de cosas Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: ¬¬U Claro, ¿que crees que soy como tú y me ando revolcando con cualquiera que se me cruce por el camino de gozaru ka?

**Yahiko**: Uuuy, parece que está enojado.

**Sanosuke**: Yo no me ando revolcando con cualquiera…

**Yahiko**: ¡Solo con una kitsune! Jajajaja

**Sanosuke**: -le da un certero puñetazo en la mejilla- ¡De qué hablas Yahiko-chan, al menos hago algo, no como otros que se las dan de meseras solo para estar con la chica que les gusta!

**Yahiko**: ¡No me digas CHAN! ¡Además no sabes nada!

**Kenshin**: Ma… ma… ustedes dos… ya cálmense.

**Yahiko**: ¡Tú cállate Kenshin, no te hagas el sabiondo todo porque ventilaste el pajarito!

**Kenshin**: ¡Yahiko! ¡Dónde aprendiste a hablar así!

**Yahiko**: ¡Se lo aprendí a Sanosuke!

**Sanosuke**: òó ¡De qué hablas Yahiko-chan! ¡Yo no hablo de esa manera!

**Kenshin**: ¬¬ Sano… hablas peor de gozaru.

**Sanosuke**: - -U Bueno… en eso tienes razón, pero no estoy aquí para discutir ese tipo de cosas, vine para saber cómo te fue Kenshin.

**Yahiko**: ¿Pero no viste que superó nuestras expectativas?

**Kenshin**: No les voy a contar de, es privado de gozaru.

**Yahiko**: Vamos Kenshin, solo un poco ¿si?

**Sanosuke**: Oi, Kenshin, a ver si le enseñas algunas de tus técnicas a Yahiko para que se le declare a Tsubame-chan.

**Kenshin**: n///nU No creo que sea buena idea, mi método no fue muy convencional que digamos –rascándose la nuca y con las mejillas coloradas.

**Sanosuke**: Y entonces, cuéntanos algo antes de que llegue Jo-chan.

**Kenshin**: Bueno… fue… fue… bonito.

**Yahiko** **y** **Sanosuke**: ¡¡BONITO!!

**Kenshin**: Si, si, y también maravilloso, increíble y también mejor que los sueños que tenía, Kaoru es preciosa.

**Yahiko**: Guac! Como va a ser preciosa la busu, tú si que tienes estómago

**Kenshin**: No sabes nada sobre mujeres Yahiko.

**Sanosuke**: -hablándole al oído a Kenshin- Y… qué tal Jo-chan, ¿es buena?

**Kenshin**: Sano, no te voy a dar detalles de gozaru.

**Sanosuke**: Si no me dices lo voy a averiguar yo mismo.

**Kenshin**: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Justo aparece Kaoru….

**Kaoru**: Y… ¿está listo el desayuno? ¿o tengo que morirme de hambre?

**Kenshin**: Jejeje… ya va a estar listo Kaoru.

**Yahiko**: Mmmmm, ¿ya no va el dono?

**Kaoru**: Yahiko, ve a hacer 1000 flexiones antes del desayuno.

**Yahiko**: ¡Pero busu, no puedo con el estómago vacío!

**Kaoru**: Yahiko… vete ahora mismo si no quieres que sean 2000

**Yahiko**: -se va despotricando palabras dulces para su sensei- ¡Fea, busu, horrible, pervertida, hentai!

Kenshin sigue en su tarea de preparar el desayuno y no se percata cuando Sanosuke comienza a acercarse a Kaoru.

**Sanosuke**: Oi, Jo-chan, Kenshin no me quiere contar lo de anoche, ¿por qué no me cuentas tú? –acercándose peligrosamente a Kaoru-Y de paso podrías mostrarme algunas de las técnicas que te enseñó Kenshin. _Jijiji, a ver si ahora no me vas a contar pelirrojo mal amigo_.

¡CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! –se escucha el desenvaine de una katana que como por arte de magia aparece en el cuello de Sanosuke, que al rolar un poco los ojos ve a Kenshin con los ojos dorados y un aura terrorífica.

**Sanosuke**: ¡Glup! K-K-Kenshin, amigo, fue solo una pequeña bromita, jejeje.

**Battousai**: No te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima a mi mujer.

**Sanosuke**: Jejeje, ¿tu mujer? Jejeje lo-lo-lo siento, no sabía, jejeje

**Battousai**: La próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella, te mueres, ¿entendiste? Ella es mía, solo yo puedo tocarla.

**Kaoru**: ¡Kenshin, ya basta, Sano es tu amigo, y sabes que le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas, él nunca se atrevería a tocarme!

**Battousai**: ¡Tú no te metas mujer, esto es entre hombres!

**Kaoru**: òó ¡¡¡¿Nani?!!! -le da con el boken en la cabeza a Kenshin- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo Kenshin Himura, a mi no me intimidas, además yo sé cuidarme sola!

**Kenshin**: Orororooooo

**Sanosuke**: Uf! Jo-chan, me salvaste, pensé que iba a morir, ese battousai si que es posesivo.

**Kaoru**: Tú mejor te callas –lo mira un momento y luego se tienta de la risa- jajaja hubieras visto tu cara jajaja casi te haces pipi en los pantalones jajaja

**Sanosuke**: Tsk! Si claro…

**Kenshin**: -recuperado del golpe y de rodillas- Lo siento, lo siento, no quise hablarte así Kaoru.

**Kaoru**: ¡No me vuelvas a decir Kaoru, llámame Kaoru-dono como antes!

**Kenshin**: Pe-Pe-Pero Kaoru…

**Kaoru**: ¡Te dije que me llamaras Kaoru-dono Kenshin no baka!

**Kenshin**: ¡Hai de gozaru!… Kaoru… dono… T-T

Kaoru se va furiosa de la cocina….

**Sanosuke**: Vaya, parece que Jo-chan se enojó de verdad, ahora volviste al punto de partida Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: T-T Es tu culpa Sano.

**Sanosuke**: ¿Mi culpa?, Yo no le grité a Jo-chan, fuiste tú, así que ahora vas a tener que besarle los pies para que te perdone.

**Kenshin**: TT-TT……

Y así pasó el día, Kenshin haciendo los quehaceres de la casa con el ánimo por el suelo porque Kaoru no le habló ni por si acaso. Incluso en la cena ni siquiera lo miró, solo le dijo gracias y se fue a su cuarto.

Kenshin por su parte, lavó los platos y se fue derrotado a dormir, pero cuando llegó a su habitación, encontró una nota encima de su futón.

"_Kenshin: _

_Perdona lo de hoy, solo fue una actuación para que Yahiko y Sanosuke creyeran que estaba enojada y no se les ocurriera venir a espiarnos, así que te espero ésta noche en mi cuarto, no faltes._

_Te amo_

_Kaoru"_

Kenshin sale disparado y feliz hacia la habitación de Kaoru, dispuesto a complacer en todo a esa mujer que lo tiene completamente loco.

Esa noche se amaron y se juraron amor eterno, solo que ésta vez Kenshin no se olvidó de después de darle un beso de buenas noches y decirle cuánto la amaba, irse a dormir a su propio cuarto.

--------------------------------------------------FIN-------------------------------------------------------

Y… qué les pareció, espero que el epílogo haya sido de su agrado.

A todos los que dejaron RR muchas gracias por su apoyo en éste mi primer fic.

Sayonara.

Gracias


End file.
